Disbanded
by Sasori for Eternity
Summary: The Akatsuki five years after they disbanded. But how much have they changed? Some romance.
1. Chapter 1

"This is really improtant," Pein had said. "But I think it's time to move on." Nine eyes stared at their leader in confusion. "We need to get jobs, get lives, move on." Suddenly, Deidara realized what he was saying. The blonde broke out in tears. "Leader! Why!" Deidara sobbed. "For the best," Pein replied. "He hereby announce Orginization Akatsuki..." Everyone's eyes started to tear up. "DISBANDED!" And with that, everyone suffocated Pein with a group hug.

* * *

Five years later

* * *

"Hey, Sasori." Sasori looked up at his blonde husband. "I was just on facebook, and I saw something about a reunion. Come check this out." Sasori put down his book and looked over Deidara's shoulder at their computer. "The Akatsuki..." Sasori mumbled. "What...? The Akatsuki? It's been three years since I even had a thought on them!" Deidara said. "Pein is hosting a reunion for the Akatsuki...tomorrow." Sasori said, shocked.

* * *

The next day

* * *

The former evil masterminds went to their former hideout. Konan answered the door. "Oh! Hello! Sasori! Deidara! How has everything been?" The two hugged the blue-haired woman. "Just fine, and you?" Deidara had a haircut, a short bob that barley went down to his neck. He decided he liked it that way. "Oh, you know Pein," She chuckled. "He hasn't changed." The three of them started lauging. All of a sudden, a tall man with a duffle bag walked up to the entrance. Tanned skin. Stitches. Crazy weird eyes. Kakuzu. "Oh! Hi, Kakuzu." Sasori said. "Why don't we all come inside?" Konan insisted. They sat down at the coffe table in the living room. "Tea, anyone?" She asked. "I'll take some." Kakuzu said. "Me, too." Sasori also said. Konan left the room. "I can't stay for very long," Kakuzu said, yawning. "I have night-shift at the hospital."

Kisame let himself in, with a big grin on his face. "So, we're getting the family back together?" He said as a joke. "Hey, Kisame." Kakuzu said. All of a sudden, Kisame had a pocket knife pressed against his neck. "One wrong move and you're DEAD." A familliar voice said. Kisame turned around and unexpectedly hugged the raven-haired Uchiha. "Hi Itachi! I missed you!" Kisame yelled, squeezing him tighter. "Ack! Too tight! Too tight!" Itachi yelled, struggling to get loose. Kisame dropped his former partner. "Sorry, I got exited." "OBVIOUSLY." Followed by the raven-hair was a venus flytrap. "**We heard about the reunion, I didn't wanna come, but he did.**" Zetsu said, Pointing at the masked-man who was also his roommate now. "SSSSEEEENNNNPPPAAAIIII!" Tobi yelled, jumping on Deidara. "Get off asshole!" Deidara yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Konan, have you gotten** **_FAT?_**" "Don't say that..." Zetsu said, talking to himself more than anyone else. "No, silly! I'm pregnant!" "When's the baby due?" Deidara asked, feeling her belly. "In about three weeks." Deidara walked over to the couch to sit down. But who was there confused him. A man with messsy black hair. "Who is this?" Deidara asked the room, pointing to him. Hidan cringed at his former best friend's question. It was indeed Hidan. In the past five years, he's gotten depressed, dyed his hair and rarely talked. "It's me..." Hidan mumbled, barley audible. Deidara looked closer at the familliar purple eyes of the man who used to be a complete psycho. He had deep gashes on his arms. His Jashinist necklace was tucked into his shirt. His eyes were slightly drooped.

"No way. No way in hell. What did you do to Hidan?!" Kakuzu said. "You are NOT Hidan." "Kakuzu...it's me..." Hidan said, a litttle hurt. "No. It's not you. You're. Not. Hidan." Sasori said, joining in. Hidan looked down at the computer that was in his lap. "Hidan, what HAPPENED?! You're so out of character." "..." "Hidan, you're scaring me." "..." Pein walked into the room, his usual self like five years ago. "Who the hell is the emo?" He asked. "APPERANTLY, It's Hidan." Itachi said. "Imnotgoingforit..." Kakuzu coughed. Pein shugged. Itachi's cell phone started ringing. "Hello? Oh, hi Suzumi. You got the papers filled out? Good. I'll sign it when I get back. Okay. Bye." Kisame had a huge gin on his face. "My insurance agent." Itachi said before he could ask. "Why...?" "My house was broken into last week. What's going on in YOUR life?" "Well," Kisame started. "I got a degree in music, married a girl I met in class, and just last year, we got divorced. And you?" "I'm an assasin for hire." Everyone laughed. "I'm serious." "We know that," Sasori said. "We're humoring you because it's so like you."


End file.
